


Season 2

by Jessica_valdez



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_valdez/pseuds/Jessica_valdez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what's going to happen on season 2 next year.<br/>Season 1 finale ending left at the pod from krypton crashes on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for advanced for misspelled words or the sentence doesn't make sense to you.

Kara saw the pod and she couldn't believe what she see " Aunt Astra" Astra was in the pod, Kara last saw her was when she died and send her off. J'onn came and saw " I thought she was dead " " Me too" Let's get her to the DEO." 

At the DEO 

Astra is in the MED Bay cuffed, asleep. Kara, Alex, J'onn, Eliza talked next to the bed. " sooo you just brought her her..... I thought she was dead" "ALEX" " sorry mom" "well she did die in my hands after all". They were not paying attention to Astra as she wakes up. " Will you all quite down" all heads turn and look at her. " What" " You died, Aunt Astra " moment of silence came to everyone in that room, they felt the sadness in Kara voice.


End file.
